El trio de oro
by Yoe6669
Summary: Hermione no está confundida, ella sabe lo que quiere: los quiere a ellos, a los dos. ¿Acaso no estuvieron siempre juntos los tres? Si, ellos eran el trio de oro y siempre estarían juntos los tres s. importar que nadie los entienda.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a la autora JK rowling, solo esta retorcida historia sale de mi imaginación.

...

—Míralo, Hermione —dice la voz ronca del chico en su oído, la está abrazando por la espalda mientras con una de sus manos toma su barbilla para dirigir su mirada al otro chico que tienen al frente—. Di su nombre, Hermione... ¿Ves sus ojos? Están oscurecidos por el deseo, él te desea... desea hacerte todo lo que te estoy haciendo en estos momentos... Dilo...

—Harry... —logra decir Hermione entre gemidos de placer, el jóven la tiene presa entre sus brazos mientras la penetra con movimientos lentos y desquiciantes. Le encanta, le encanta que ese hombre la haga suya mientras Harry los mira.

—Dile lo mucho que te gusta, dile lo que sientes... ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta... no pares, por favor —suplica Hermione con voz ahogada.

—Dícelo, dícelo a Harry.

—Me encanta, Harry. No quiero que pare.

Harry humedece sus labios, quiere probarla, quiere estar dentro de ella también, pero sabe que debe controlarse. Su erección palpita dolorosamente dentro de sus pantalones, ella se ve sencillamente hermosa, ¿Quién diría que eso le gustaría y lo excitaría tanto? Verla desnuda frente a él siendo poseida por otro hombre, ella luce salvajemente hermosa con su pelo desordenado y su piel perlada por el sudor. Su amante miraba a Harry mientras la besa por el cuello y los hombros robándole suspiros a la chica.

—¿Quiéres que Harry se una, Hermione?

—S-sí —susurró la chica.

—Dile lo que quieres que haga...

—Bésame, Harry...

El chico no lo pensó dos veces y se levantó de la cama que estaba ocupando para abalanzarse sobre los labios de su amiga, el pelirrojo salió de dentro de ella y comenzó a desnudar a Harry.

—Besa sus senos, Harry —murmuró Ron en su oído, Harry se inclinó obediente mientras Ron desataba su cinturón—, Hermione es tan deliciosamente estrecha, Harry. No puedo esperar para que la tomes.

—Ron —jadeó Harry cuando una de las manos del pelirrojo tomó su sexo por sobre el bóxer.

—Hermione, Harry está muy excitado. ¿Por qué no le das un beso justo aquí? Quizás eso lo relaje —dijo Ron sonriendo con malicia, bajó rápidamente el bóxer de su amigo liberando su gran erección.

Hermione se arrodilló de inmediato y metió el pene de Harry en su boca, mientras Ron lo acariciaba suavemente al ritmo que marcaba la jóven con la boca, Hermione succionaba y lamía el pene de Harry con una exactitud desquiciante. Quería penetrarla cuanto antes, sin esperar permiso la tomó de la mano para que se pusiera de pie, la guió con delicadeza a la cama y poniéndola a gatas sobre el colchón la penetró con fuerza. Ron tenía razón: su estrechez era deliciosa; Ron siguió sonriendo con una sonrisa coqueta que podía derretir a cualquiera, se fue hacía el otro lado de la cama y besó a Hermione con tal pasión y ternura que la chica solo pudo excitarse más de ser posible.

—Chupa, Hermione —ordenó Ron acercándo si pene a su boca, Hermione volvió a obedecer muerta del placer, era extraño, pero escuchar a Ron dándole ordenes de esa manera la hacía sentir tal excitación que solo podía pensar en complacerlo.

Ron jadeo cuando la chica se lo metió en la boca y comenzó a succionar con delicadeza, mientras Harry la penetraba con fuerza. Hermione podía sentir el poderoso orgasmo formándose en su vientre, ¿Cuántos había tenido ya? No podía recordarlo y en ese preciso instante no le importaba en lo más mínimo, solo quería seguir sintiendo eso que sus amigos la hacían sentir.

—Hermione, quiero penetrarte también —suplicó Ron con voz ronca—, ¿Me dejas?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, en ese extraño juego que tenían Ron no pedía permiso para nada, él solo ordenaba y tanto Harry como Hermione obedecían, pero él tenía un límite y sabía que lo que pedía era doloroso, pero de verdad quería hacerlo.

—Harry, acuéstate en la cama —volvió a ordenar Ron con su sonrisa que ya para ellos era habitual, Ron resultó ser un jugador sexual innato y le encantaba tener todo el control.

Harry obedeció acostándose boca arriba en la cama y penetrando a Hermione desde esa nueva posición; Ron buscó el lubricante y puso una gran cantidad en la entrada trasera de la chica, a Hermione la recorrió un escalofrío al sentir el frio contra su piel caliente. Ron untó sus dedos con la sustancia, comenzó a acariciar la entrada de la chica con suavidad para luego introducir uno de sus dedos, Hermione se tensó sintiendo una leve incomodidad.

—Relájate, Hermione —susurró roncamente Ron dándole pequeños besos en la espalda de la castaña mientras Harry besaba su cuello con pasión.

Una vez que Hermione se acostumbró a la extraña sensación y Ron comenzó a mover su dedo con lentitud hasta que Hermione comenzó a marcarle el ritmo exitada, el pelirrojo introdujo otro dedo en su interior provocando un gemido de dolor, Ron volvió a besarla de nuevo en la espalda mientras con su mano libre acariciaba el trasero de la chica que pronto se relajó dándole permiso para continuar estimulandola. Ron sabía que ella no estaba lista, sabía que él era mucho más grande que eso, pero no podía esperar más, su erección palpitaba dolorosamente exigiendo sentirla cuanto antes. Cubrió su pene totalmente con el lubricante, sacó sus dedos de su entrada y acercó su erección; con toda la lentitud que pudo lograr comenzó a introducirse en ella, incluso Harry paró sus movimientos para no lastimar a la chica.

Ron gimió con fuerza cuando comenzó a adentrarse; Hermione chilló de dolor por lo que Ron se detuvo dejándola acostumbrarse a él, una vez que se relajó Ron continuó entrando en ella. Dolía, le dolía mucho; no pudo evitar soltar un alarido a lo que los chicos la acariciaron haciendo lo posible porque el dolor pasara de prisa, una vez que Hermione se acostrumbró ambos chicos se movieron dentro de ella, Harry y Ron podían sentirse el uno al otro dentro de Hermione, apenas separados por un fino pedazo de piel.

—Delicioso —gimieron Ron y Harry al unísono, los tres cerraron los ojos concentrándose en las maravillosas sensaciones del momento.

—Ron... Harry... No... No paren... Estoy tan cerca... —logró decir Hermione entre fuertes gemidos.

—Aún no, Hermione —ordenó duramente Ron—. No puedes venirte hasta que yo te lo permita, ¿Entiendes?

—Pero... Pero, Ron... —Hermione no quería desobedecerlo, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo aguantaría.

—Lo mismo va para ti, Harry —ordenó el chico con furia.

—Ron, no puedo... voy a... voy a... —Ron le dio una fuerte nalgada a Hermione que la hizo estremecer.

—Si me desobedeces tendrás un castigo —dijo penetrandola con más fuerza mientras Harry hacía lo mismo.

—Ron, cuando hablas asi...

—¿Te excita? —preguntó Ron con sorna.

—Si...

—A mí me excita este pequeño juego... Besa a Harry, Hermione. ¿Te gusta como él te penetra?

—Si, me gusta... Más fuerte, Harry —Hermione se inclinó hacia Harry para besarlo con pasión—. Ron, por favor... por favor...

Suplicaba la chica, lo que excitó a ambos hombres, quienes con movimientos mas enloquecidos acabaron en su interior llenandola de placer al mismo tiempo que el orgasmo más fuerte que había sentido hasta el momento estallaba en el vientre de ella.

Los tres cayeron exhaustos en la cama con la respiración entrecortada y temblando sin control.

—Eso fue... —dijo Harry sonriendo.

—Perfecto —completó Hermione.

—Delicioso —dijo Ron. Los tres chicos tenían sonrisas satisfechas en sus rostros.

Tanto Ron como Harry se acercaron a Hermione y la abrazaron aprisionandola contra ambos cuerpos jadeantes y sudorosos. ¿Cómo había comenzado aquello? Como había comenzado todo entre ellos siempre: con una pelea...

...

Tengo un fic que escribir y miles de historias que continuar en mi cuenta de wattpad, entonces, ¿Qué demonios hago aquí con un nuevo fic? No tengo la menor idea!!! Pero la escena surgió en mi mente y tuve que escribirla.. en qué demonios estaba pensando? ni idea... No siquiera tengo una idea concreta de lo que se tratará el fic, pero espero que sea una buena locura.. tendrá mucho, mucho Lemmon (lo cual es obvio después de este primer capítulo). Espero les guste y nos leemos pronto.


	2. Horas antes

Hermione estaba nerviosa, el final de la guerra llegó al fin y aún no había hablado con Ron acerca del beso que le dio en frente de la sala multipropósitos, ¿Cómo explicarle a Ron lo que sentía? Sin estar preparada aún el momento llegó tan inoportuno como siempre, Molly insistió en hacer una pequeña reunión en Grimmauld place para celebrar la victoria de Harry y honrar a los caídos, solo una pequeña comida con pocas personas.

Harry estaba nervioso, quería hablar con Ginny, no quería perderla por nada del mundo así que debía explicarle lo que había sucedido. Pero no era tan sencillo, eran muchas las cosas que necesitaban una explicación pero que luego de ella muchas personas saldrían lastimadas y en el fondo él no quería eso, no quería lastimar a nadie con sus sentimientos.

La reunión fue amena, entre charlas y risas pasó rápidamente la noche, y él lo sabía: era hora de hablar con ella.

—Ginny, ¿Podemos hablar? —la llamó Harry ante la vista de todos, Ginny se sonrojó mientras Hermione entristecía. Ginny siguió a Harry hasta el ático donde una vez había estado Buckbeak refugiado—. Ginny... Yo...

—¿La amas? —preguntó ella tan directamente que Harry solo pudo asustarse, Ginny no lloraba, en su rostro solo se reflejaba la resignación, la resignación de saber que el corazón del hombre de tu vida ya le pertenece a alguien más.

—Si, la amo... Pero no es tan simple...

—Ron...

—Si, Ron...

Ni Harry ni Ginny se dieron cuenta que Hermione los había seguido, y a su vez Hermione no había notado que Ron la siguió a ella. Ambos escucharon las palabras de Harry y Ginny y sólo tuvieron que sacar una sencilla conclusión para entenderlo todo: Harry sentía algo por Hermione. Ron miró a la chica frente a él quien aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia, Hermione puso una mano sobre su pecho y sonrió con dulzura, acaso ella... No podía ser, ella lo había besado... Ella lo amaba, se suponía que ella lo amaba...

—¿Cómo pasó? —continuó Ginny con calma.

—No lo sé... Ella, ella siempre estuvo conmigo protegiéndome, al principio solo la veía como una especie de Hermana mayor, pero hubo un momento en el que Ron no estaba y comencé a verla diferente... Ella pudo haberse ido con Ron, pero eligió quedarse conmigo y no pude evitar sentir... Ella lo hizo por compromiso, lo sé... Pero mi corazón comenzó a latir con intensidad al verla... Lo siento, Ginny... —la voz de Harry comenzó a quebrarse y sus ojos a humedecerse, no quería perder a Ginny—. No quiero perder tu amistad... Soy un maldito egoista, Ginny...

—Estoy bien, Harry —Ginny le dirigió una sonrisa que pretendía ser sincera, pero en sus ojos Harry vió la enorme tristeza que sentía—. No la tienes fácil, así que no te preocupes por mí, sino por ti... Ron va a matarte.

Sin poder controlarse Ron entró en la habitación tomando a Hermione del brazo en el camino, tanto Ginny como Harry quedaron congelados al verse descubiertos.

—Vete, Ginny —dijo Ron sin quitar su mirada de Harry quien en ese momento veía al suelo totalmente sonrojado—. Todo el mundo ya se fue y mamá y papá te esperan para irse, no los hagas esperar más.

—Ron, Harry y yo... —comenzó Ginny, pero Ron la interrumpió con un gruñido.

—¡Qué te largues, Ginny!

Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer para ayudar a Harry, Ginny se fue sin despedirse dejándolos solos en esa habitación. Harry sin embargo se dirigió a la salida sin mirar a sus amigos y cuando Ron intentó detenerlo le replicó sin voltear a verlo.

—Despidámonos de tus padres y entonces hablaremos, al menos asegurémonos de que no haya nadie en casa.

Ron soltó a Harry y lo siguió escaleras abajo seguida de una Hermione muy nerviosa, Hermione movía las manos incontrolablemente mientras su respiración se volvía pesada, estaba segura que había olvidado cómo diablos era que se respiraba, pero debía pensar con cabeza fría lo que haría y lo que diría, debía mantenerse serena por el bien de todos. Deseaba poder explicar lo que sentía, sabía que todos pensarían que era una simple confusión, pero ella sabía que no era así. Ellos siempre habían estado juntos, apoyándose, ayudándose, peleando, reconciliándose, amándose... La casa quedó vacia a excepción de ellos tres, sin dirigirse la palabra caminaron hacia uno de los cuartos casi por inercia. Al llegar fue Ron el primero en hablar.

—¿Qué era toda esa basura que le contabas a Ginny?

—No fue ninguna basura —se defendió Harry—, es la verdad. Estoy enamorado de Hermione.

—¿Cómo te atreves...?

—¿Puedes culparme? ¿De verdad? ¿Precisamente tú vas a preguntar cómo es que es eso posible? —replicó Harry perdiendo la paciencia—, tú precisamente deberías entenderme, sientes lo mismo que yo... Sabes que Hermione es...

—Perfecta —completó Ron cerrando los ojos con dolor, eso no le podía estar pasando, Harry no podía estar enamorado del amor de su vida—. Pero Hermione me besó en la sala multipropósitos, eso te da una idea de lo que ella siente.

—Si, lo hace... Y lo entiendo, ella te ama y yo soy el idiota al que jamás verá como algo más que como un hermano.

—Yo no te veo como un Hermano, Harry —aclaró Hermione hablando por primera vez. Ambos hombres voltearon a verla sin entender lo que ella decía.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntaron al unísono.

—Eso precisamente, Harry no es mi hermano y no tengo por qué verlo así —comenzó a explicar Hermione sonrojandose—, la verdad es que yo...

—¿Tú... tú sientes algo por mí, Hermione? —Harry no pudo evitar la esperanza es su voz. Ron dejó de respirar esperando la respuesta de la castaña.

—Si, Harry... La verdad es que yo...

—Hermione... —la interrumpió Ron con voz ahogada—. Yo pensé nosotros estaríamos juntos... Tú... Tú me besaste...

—No, Ron... Yo te amo... En serio te amo... —dijo Hermione con sinceridad.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí? —preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo te amo, Harry —respondió la castaña con total seguridad. Ante la confesión los tres se quedaron en silencio, los chicos intentaban entender lo que su amiga acababa de decirles, ¿Los amaba a los dos?

—¿Estás confundida? —preguntó Harry haciendo un esfuerzo por entender.

—No —respondió ella con total seguridad—, yo los amo a los dos por igual, de eso no tengo duda.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo? —dijo Ron comenzando a enfadarse—, no es posible que sientas exactamente lo mismo por los dos.

—¿Por qué no? Yo lo hago, los amo y mucho.

—¿Y qué quieres, estar con los dos? —bramó Ron sin poder controlar su furia.

—Es lo que desearía, pero...

—¡Maldita sea, Hermione! ¿Crees que yo podría compartirte con alguien? Soy la persona más celosa del mundo.

—Creo que tendrás que decidir —dijo Harry comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—No puedo hacer eso, ya lo intenté y no puedo —dijo Hermione comenzando a sollozar.

—¡No vengas a llorar ahora! —exclamó Ron molesto. Hermione se limpió una lágrima que caía por su mejilla y continuó.

—Intenté decidir pero no pude. Si, me gustaría poder estar con los dos, pero sé que no se puede. No soy idiota, sé lo que estoy diciendo, mejor dejamos esta conversación así y aquí no ha pasado nada.

Hermione intentó salir de la habitación pero Ron la detuvo, el muchacho temblaba de pies a cabeza visiblemente molesto. Esa conversación no terminaría ahí.

—Hermione, he esperado muchos años para estar contigo —le dijo seriamente—. Siempre pensé que no te fijarías en mí porque... Bueno... Soy un puto desastre, mientras tú eres tan maravillosa, tan perfecta que nunca pensé que tendría una sola oportunidad contigo. Tú siempre has sido mi luz, la razón por la que aún sigo aquí, y cuando me besaste yo solo pude pensar en aprovechar mi oportunidad... En tomar tu mano y no soltarte... Y ahora me sales con ésto...

—Ron... —susurró Hermione, sin poder evitarlo se colgó de su cuello y lo besó, Ron respondió al beso con pasión alzándola del suelo a lo que Hermione solo pudo enroscar sus piernas en la cadera del pelirrojo.

Harry se sentía incómodo y fuera de lugar, lo mejor sería irse de ahí y dejarlos solos. Y cuando Ron acostó a Hermione en la cama mientras besaba su cuello fue la señal para irse cuanto antes.

—Harry, quédate —susurró Hermione con voz ronca de placer.

—¿Te volviste loca, Hermione? —replicó Harry sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Hermione tiene razón, quédate —dijo Ron volteando a verlo.

—Están locos si piensan que me quedaré mientras lo hacen —dijo Harry comenzando a molestarse.

—Te quedarás, Harry —ordenó Ron con seriedad.

—¿Me estás dando una orden? —se burló Harry cruzándose de brazos.

—Si —dijo Ron con simplicidad—, te ordeno que te quedes a ver mientras le hago el amor a Hermione.

Ron se volteó hacia Hermione y siguió besándola sin parar, sin saber por qué Harry se sentó en una silla dispuesto a ver lo que harían sus amigos, ¿Por qué obedecía a Ron cuando era obvio que eso no tenía sentido? No lo sabía, aún así obedeció al pelirrojo. Ron acarició las piernas de Hermione y al llegar a su ropa interior la encontró tremendamente húmeda.

—¿Te excita que Harry nos vea? ¿Quién diría que eres una maldita pervertida, Hermione? —dijo Ron sonriendo. Ron metió uno de sus dedos en su interior, frunció el ceño, y se levantó dispuesto a irse—, no vamos a hacerlo así.

—¿Entonces cómo? —preguntó Hermione con las piernas temblando como gelatina.

—Eres virgen, Hermione —dijo Ron llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—¿Y eso tiene algo de malo?

—¿Quiéres que tu primera vez sea así?

—Si —respondió Hermione segura—, quiero que sea con los hombres que amo, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? ¿Tu primera vez fue con alguien a quien amas, Ron? ¿Y tú, Harry?

—Oye, yo soy virgen —dijo Harry a la defensiva. Ron en cambio miró seriamente a Hermione.

—Ojalá te hubiera esperado... Lo lamento, Hermione. Quizá debería irme.

—No, Ron —dijo Hermione tomando a Ron de la mano para evitar que se fuera—, estoy segura de ésto, así es como quiero que pase. Por favor, compláceme...

Ron volvió a besar a Hermione con pasión prometiéndole ser delicado con ella, la acarició, la besó y le hizo el amor despacio y con terura mientras Harry los observaba excitado, cada gemido de Hermione solo lo excitaba más, cada sonido gutural de Ron lo hacía vibrar, no podía entender lo que le sucedía, lo único que sabía era que no quería irse, quería unirse a sus amigos.

—Hermione es deliciosa, Harry —dijo Ron, su voz profunda sonaba increíblemente sensual—, si te portas bien y me obedeces tendrás tu turno.

—Ron... —gimió Hermione por lo bajo, casi como una plegaria—, más... más, por favor...

—Ya que lo pides por favor... —Ron embistió a Hermione con mas fuerza y precisión, los gemidos de Hermine se convirtieron en gritos de placer. Harry intentó levantarse para ir hacia ellos—, no recuerdo haberte dado permiso para levantarte, Harry.

Harry volvió a sentarse y Ron sonrió con malicia, le encantaba tener el control, la situación era tan jodidamente excitante que sabía que volvería a hacerlo siempre que pudiera, esa sensación era sencillamente maravillosa, y no podría hacerlo con nadie más que con sus mejores amigos.

...

 **Fin del capítulo! Qué les parece el fic hasta ahora? sigo sin saber cuál será la trama, pero poco irá surgiendo.**

 **inmaru: No te gusta Ron siendo dominante? Yo no lo imagino de otra manera, sexualmente hablando, y a Hermione la imagino muy pervertida, es muy correcta y el sexo la liberaría. En cuanto a Harry, a mi no me gusta el Harmione** **, solo puedo imaginarme a Harry y Hermione en un trio con Ron, sino no puedo verlos juntos... La verdad no puedo ver a Hermione con otro que no sea Ron... Y me encantaría crear la escena para tu fic, solo dime de lo que trataría y con quien, la verdad es mi primer escrito de este tipo tan explícito... tengo un fic con Hermione y Draco mas o menos parecido pero no tan explícito como éste, quizá escribir la escena para tu fic me dé una idea de la trama que deba tener ésta locura... jajajaja.. Hablemos por MP**

 **Adrit126: gracias por leer y espero que te guste el capítulo**


	3. La visita

Su vientre cosquilleaba deliciosamente con solo recordar su noche anterior con Ron y Harry, ¿Quién diría que su sueño se haría realidad? Y de una manera tan inverosímil que le causaba risa, ellos siempre estaban peleando. En el fondo era algo que les gustaba; la boba sonrisa no se apartaba de su rostro ni un segundo, es que estaba tan feliz, tan dichosa y plena que aún no lo creía. El café que tenía frente a ella hacía mucho tiempo que se había enfriado pero eso no le importaba, ella estaba en su propio mundo pensando en los hombres a los que amaba con locura, ellos seguramente la amaban de igual manera, se lo habían dicho una y otra vez y ella les respondía lo mismo.

—Hola, Hermione —la saludó Ginny causándole un sobresalto al no esperarla—, ¿Comprando los libros?

—Hola, Ginny —Hermione sonreía incómoda a su amiga, por su causa Harry la había dejado definitivamente—. S-sí... Son los libros para éste año.

—No estés incómoda conmigo, Hermione —dijo Ginny con sinceridad, Hermione pudo apreciar una nueva faceta en Ginny, se veía tan madura que le sorprendió—. No es tu culpa lo que siente Harry, tú no lo obligaste a sentir lo que siente por ti... Yo no te culpo por eso, no quiero perder también a mi mejor amiga.

—Ginny, gracias... Yo tenía miedo de cómo me tratarías... Tú eres muy importante para mí...

—Y tú para mí... Entonces, ¿Cómo les terminó de ir? ¿Lo resolvieron?

—Si, logramos hablarlo y por ahora estamos bien —dijo Hermione sin querer entrar en detalles, ¿Qué dirían todos de lo que habían hecho? Era mejor no decir nada.

—¿Qué dicen los chicos de que vuelvas a Hogwarts? —inquirió Ginny mientras le pedía un café a la camarera.

—Bueno, tú los conoces, en especial a Ron... —respondió Hermione suspirando cansadamente,cada día Ron intentaba persuadirla para que no volviera ese año a Hogwarts.

—¿Ellos irán a la academia de aurores?

—Si, están tan felices de que Kingsley los deje entrar en la academia sin tener que ir otro año a Hogwarts —dijo Hermione rodando los ojos sin poder contenerse—, por lo que a mi respecta yo no quiero saber nada más de magos tenebrosos, ni de persecuciones.

—Ya que estamos aquí deberíamos visitarlos, quiero hablar con Harry, el bruto de Ron no nos dejó terminar la conversación.

Hermione asintió y luego de pagar un par de cafés que no llegaron siquiera a probar se fueron rumbo a sortilegios Weasley. Tanto Harry como Ron dirigían la tienda mientras George estaba en la madriguera, no había sido fácil para él enfrentar la muerte de Fred y su madre lo estaba ayudando, Molly afirmaba que si lo dejaba volver a trabajar George se enfrascaría tanto en el trabajo que no haría nada más y se olvidaría de vivir. Desde la muerte de Fred, su hermano no había vuelto a sonreír, muchas veces le hablaba al vacio y su mirada se perdía en el infinito. Pero poco a poco y con paciencia Molly había logrado que lo fuera superando y, para cuando Harry y Ron comenzaran la academia, estaría listo para volver al trabajo.

La tienda estaba rebosando como siempre, muchas personas iban a diario a comprar la enorme variedad de mercancía además de hacer un esfuerzo por ver a los héroes del mundo mágico, pues todo el mundo sabía que estaban a cargo de la tienda de artículos de broma. Pero Harry y Ron siempre estaban ya fuera en el almacén o el la oficina, casi nunca salían a atender a los clientes pues sabían como se pondría la gente, y era realmente molesto.

—Wanda —llamó Ginny a una de las vendedoras del lugar—, ¿Dónde están Ron y Harry?

—Harry está en el depósito y Ron en la oficina —respondió la chica demasiado ocupada para darse cuenta que no había saludado como se debe.

—Iré con Harry, Hermione —dijo Ginny—. Tú deberías ir con Ron.

Hermione asintió dirigiriendose a la oficina en el primer piso de la tienda, las personas la observaban al pasar pero ella no las miraba, debía caminar rápido o la capturarían para tomarse fotos y firmar autógrafos. Eso solía ser muy pesado para su poca paciencia. Llegó a la oficina y tocó antes de entrar, ante ella estaba un Ron sumamente concentrado en miles de papeles frente a él, estaba tan concentrado que seguramente no escuchó la puerta cuando ella la tocó. Se acercó a él mientras el chico mordía la pluma con la que escribía y fruncia la nariz, las pecas en su nariz se juntaron dándole una apariencia adorable; el corazón de Hermione se derritió y sintió como una humedad envolvía su ropa interior.

Se volvió hacia la puerta, la cerró con cuidado y dijo un par de hechizos perfectos para la ocasión: muffliato y fermaportus. El pelirrojo volteó a verla al escuchar lo hechizos, sonrió de medio lado y preguntó:

—¿Acaso haremos algo que requiera mucha privacidad?

—Es posible, se me ocurren un par de cosas —dijo Hermione fingiendo pensar—, pero creo que estás muy ocupado para querer que yo te distraiga.

—Hermione, tú puedes distraerme cuando quieras —Ron se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella—. Que bueno que tengas falda, porque las cosas que pasan por mi cabeza son mas fáciles de cumplir así.

En pocos pasos Ron llegó hasta ella y la besó con pasión, llevó una de sus manos a su cuello, ese cuello que lo enloquecía y que ella se empeñaba en ocultar con su cabello, retiró con suavidad su cabello para posar sus labios en su deliciosa piel. Hermione gimió tan bajo que no estaba seguro si lo había escuchado realmente o su cerebro estaba recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior, siguió besándola y acariciandola con calma y ternura robándole pequeños suspiros a la castaña que lo enloquecían. La tomó por las caderas y la llevó hasta el escritorio, sin importarle nada tiró todos los papeles al suelo colocando a Hermione sobre el escritorio, Hermione apoyó sus manos en el escritorio inclinando su cabeza hacia atras para que Ron tuviera más acceso a su cuerpo, el pelirrojo no esperó otra invitación, besó cada rincón de su cuerpo hasta por encima de la ropa. Cuando la ropa de la chica le comenzó a estorbar, el pelirrojo deslizó sus manos por debajo de su falda, Hermione temblaba en sus manos y eso le encantaba, de sus rosados labios se escapaba un solo sonido, casi como un susurro:

—Ron... Ron... Ron...

La erección del joven palpitaba en su ropa interior, pero él la ignoraba, quería seguir saboreandola un poco más, sus manos traviesas pronto deslizaron hacia abajo la delicada ropa interior de encaje, Hermione se mordió los labios cuando Ron tiró la prenda al suelo, los dedos de Ron separaron los piegues de su vagina con delicadeza, él sonreía con sorna, tenía esa sonrisa que la excitaba y enloquecía hasta el extremo de la locura, Ron deslizó uno de sus dedos en su interior moviéndolo con maestría. La besó sonriendo en su boca al formarse en su mente una idea perversa. Sacó su dedo de su interior al tiempo en que daba dos pasos lejos de ella, el pecho de Hermione subía y bajaba agitado por la respiración irregular de la castaña, su cuerpo temblaba y sus piernas abiertas lo invitaban a adentrarse en ella, podía ver su sexo en todo su esplendor. Deliciosa... Hermione se veía exquisitamente deliciosa, se acercó a ella y recorrió su oído con la lengua.

—Tócate para mí, Hermione —le susurró muy cerca de su oído con la voz ronca y profunda, Ron pudo sentir la tensión apoderarse del cuerpo de ella, le pedía demasiado a una niña tan buena como Hermione—, quiero verte mientras te tocas, hazlo por mí.

Ron volvió a alejarse de ella observándola fijamente, sus ojos estaban ocuros por el deseo, mojó sus labios resecos con su lengua y su miembro podía verse desesperado por salir. Hermione estaba despeinada, agitada y con las piernas abiertas, apoyándose aún en una de sus manos y más asustada de lo que nunca pensó estar ante Ron, guió su mano derecha hasta su sexo y comenzó a acariciarse a sí misma. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación, fantaseando con que las manos de Ron no se habían alejado de ella, gimiendo con fuerza a medida que se excitaba más.

—Abre los ojos, Hermione —ordenó Ron como ya estaba acostumbrado—, mírame mientras te tocas para mí... Quiero ver tus ojos oscurecerse de placer, quiero ser lo único que veas cuando te vengas.

Con más vergüenza de la que nunca pensó sentir Hermione abrió los ojos, a Ron le encantó verla así, excitaba, avergonzada, con las mejillas sonrosadas y la respiración irregular. Sin darse cuenta se llevó una mano a sus pantalones y comenzó a acariciarse por encima de la tela.

—Ron... —gimió Hermione, logrando enloquecer al pelirrojo.

—No tienes ni idea de lo excitante que es verte así, Hermione —dijo Ron haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse—. Eres tan jodidamente hermosa, está es la visión más erótica y excitante que he tenido nunca.

—¡Ron! —gritó Hermione comenzando a enloquecer con sus propias caricias, Ron no le quitaba la vista de encima y verlo mirarla de una manera tan sucia le gustó—, Ron, por favor... Por favor... No aguanto más...

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hermione? Dímelo...

—Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, quiero que me hagas tuya. No me hagas esperar más, por favor...

Ron caminó hasta Hermione, bajándose los pantalones y el bóxer de una sola vez, sin quitar ni un solo instante sus ojos de los de Hermione. La penetró con una lentitud que estuvo a punto de desesperarla, y ante su mirada ansiosa él solo pudo sonreír, estaba tan seguro de lo que le hacía sentir el muy idiota que se daba el lujo de jugar con ella. Hermione frunció la nariz molesta, Ron terminó de adentrase en ella y la besó marcando un ritmo tan delicioso que Hermione no podía dejar de gemir sobre sus labios.

—Hermione —gemía Ron con fuerza—, eres tan malditamente deliciosa. Podría hacerte mía eternamente y no cansarme nunca.

—Hazme tuya eternamente, Ron —respondió Hermione cerrando lo ojos en un gesto de puro placer delirante—. Quiero ser tuya por siempre.

—Eres mía... Tan condenadamente mía... Mírame, Hermione... Quiero ver en tus ojos el instante en que te vengas para mí... Quiero que tus ojos me digan que es por mí por lo que te estás viniendo.

—Te amo, Ron...

—Te amo, Hermione...

Hermione abrió sus ojos y sonrió, Ron podía ser tan pervertido, pero a ella le encantaba esa faceta de Ron... Le gustaba ese Ron sucio y dominante, así como le gustaba el Ron inseguro y celoso. Amaba cada faceta de Ron... Y con ese último pensamiento llegó un gran orgasmo que la hizo gritar de placer al mismo tiempo que Ron también llegaba. Con las respiraciones agitadas y sonrisas en sus rostros se besaron apasionadamente.

—Ron, Hermione, ¿Están ahí? —dijo la voz de Ginny desde afuera de la puerta, se limpiaron y vistieron con rapidez para abrirle la puerta a Ginny que los miró frunciendo el ceño pero sin atreverse a decir nada más.

...

 **Fin del capítulo! Me encanta el recibimiento que ha tenido mi reciente locura. Poco a poco va tomando forma aunque no lo parezca. Cambié la trama y el nombre de éste capítulo unas mil veces hasta que quedó así y me gustó... Debo decir que me encanta éste Ron dominante y juguetón, lo adoro! Para el próximo capítulo haré algo que pensé que no haría en este fic, pero ya me gustó la idea que formé... Espero que no quede muy raro**.

 **espero les haya gustado el capítulo! Nos leemos.**


	4. La despedida

—No te vayas —dijo Ron besando su hombro derecho.

—Ven con nosotros a la academia de aurores —replicó Harry besando su cuello.

Las caricias tan deliciosas estaban logrando que Hermione estuviera a punto de decir que si a todo lo que ellos le pedían, sin embargo su cordura volvió a tiempo. Continuó disfrutando de los mimos de ambos hombres pero estando totalmente centrada en que volvería a Hogwarts.

—Saben que volveré a Hogwarts —respondió Hermione entre jadeos.

—Vamos, preciosa —le dijo Harry al oído mientras mordía el lóbulo juguetonamente—. Si vas con nosotros a la academia podremos hacer todo esto siempre que queramos...

—En cambio si estas en Hogwarts —continuó Ron besando los senos de la castaña—, tendremos que esperar hasta las vacaciones para volver a estar así contigo.

—Lo sé —dijo la castaña mientras miles de escalofríos recorrían su espina dorsal y su entrepierna se humedecía—, pero entiendan que debo ir... Si no voy me sentiré tremendamente mal por no haber finalizado el colegio.

—Bien podrías dar clases en lugar de tomarlas, Hermione.

—Eres más inteligente que el resto de los alumnos y sabes más hechizos que nadie.

—Ya dejen de intentar convencerme —dijo ella dejándose mimar—, iré y no hay discusión.

Dejándose llevar por el momento Hermione tomó del rostro a ambos chicos y los puso a uno frente al otro, acercándolos lentamente, Harry y Ron se vieron sin entender lo que Hermione pretendía, pero al encontrarse con sus labios a pocos milímetros de distancia se separaron bruscamente al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué demonios, Hermione? —bramaron al mismo tiempo, ella estaba queriendo pasar una línea que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a cruzar.

—Vamos, no hay nada de malo —suplicó ella queriendo convencerlos— ¿Acaso no estamos juntos los tres?

—Pero vamos, Hermione —replicó Ron sin querer dar su brazo a torcer—. Compartirte en la cama es una cosa, ¿pero ademas que Harry y yo hagamos "eso"? Pides mucho.

—Por favor, chicos —insistió la chica con la clara suplica en la cara—, no volveremos a vernos en mucho tiempo, complazcanme...

Ron y Harry se miraron frunciendo el ceño, esa era definitivamente una mala idea, pero complacer a Hermione era todo lo que querían. Ambos entendieron lo que el otro quería decir con solo una mirada, se acercaron lentamente sabían que se arrepentirían de lo que en pocos segundos harían. De acercaron el uno al otro con lentitud mientras Hermione los observaba sin disimular su emoción, los labios de los chicos se tocaron delicadamente a lo que ambos hombres contorsionaron sus rostros, sin embargo lentamente el beso subía en intensidad y en poco tiempo estaban concentrados en una lucha de lenguas. Era extraño besar a alguien de su mismo sexo, pero a la vez era una sensación muy familiar, como si fuera totalmente correcto. Y el pensamiento de que debían estar los tres juntos por siempre les invadió a los tres a la vez, quizá siempre debió haber sido así, desde el primer instante en que se vieron, simplemente era lo más natural del mundo.

— ¿Ven que esto es lo correcto? —dijo Hermione sonriendo. Ambos hombres se separaron y dirigieron sus miradas a ella también sonriendo. Hermione siempre debía tener la razón.

Ambos se abalanzaron sobre la chica para hacerle cosquillas, acariciarla y besarla. Los gemidos de la castaña no se hicieron esperar cuando los hombres la tocaban con manos expertas, mientras Harry pasaba su lengua por el cuello de Hermione Ron abría sus piernas y le besaba la cara interna de los muslos de ella, era imposible no sentirse en el cielo cuando ambos chicos la trataban de esa manera, la boca de Ron subió delicadamente hasta que su lengua encontró el sexo de Hermione quien arqueó la espalda debido al placer brindado, los gemidos aumentaban, el calor aumentaba, el deseo aumentaba dentro de esa habitación. Mientras Ron besaba y lamía el sexo de Hermione Harry se concentró en sus delicados senos, los pezones de Hermione endurecieron instantáneamente cuando la lengua de Harry los tocó, pero cuando el hombre se llevó uno de ellos a la boca y lo succionó fue cuando Hermione estalló. Debía sentir todas esas sensaciones hasta el fin de sus días, nada más importaba, nadie más importaba. No había nada fuera de esa habitación, no había nadie más fuera de esa habitación, el mundo no existía para ella y, si existía, podía irse a la mierda. Nada importaba para ninguno de ellos.

—Harry —dijo Ron separándose de Hermione—, hazla tuya...

Harry no esperó otra palabra por parte del pelirrojo, tomó las piernas de Hermione y se adentró en ella casi con desesperación, la chica estaba tan húmeda que no encontró ningún tipo de dificultad para poseerla, sin embargo si estrechez continuaba igual que siempre.

—Joder —murmuró Harry al comenzar a moverse dentro de ella—, eres tan jodidamente deliciosa, Hermione... Podría hacerte el amor por siempre.

—Háganme el amor por siempre —logró decir Hermione entre gemidos que subían a una intensidad desquiciarte.

—Voy a hacerte el amor, Harry —anunció Ron tan de pronto que Harry se detuvo al instante.

—¿Disculpa?

—Ya me oíste —replicó Ron buscando el lubricante en la mesa de noche—, sabes que no repito lo que digo, y que lo que yo digo cuando estamos en la cama es ley. Ninguno puede llevarme la contraria.

—Esto es una locura, Ron —continuó Harry sin estar seguro de lo que sucedía.

—Dejalo —le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—, él de verdad sabe lo que hace.

—Esa no es la cuestión, Hermione —replicó el hombre asustado, aunque tenía algo de curiosidad sabía que era una linea que no debía cruzar.

—No tengas miedo —insistió Ron con sorna—, somos nosotros. Después te dejaré hacérmelo también.

— ¿De verdad? —Ron asintió con seriedad y Harry tragó saliva, ¿De verdad haría eso?

—Sé que quieres hacerlo —dijo Hermione de pronto, Harry volteó a verla pidiéndole una explicación con la mirada—, tu pene sigue estando muy duro, puedo incluso decir que está mucho más duro que antes, el pensamiento de ser penetrado y poseído por Ron te excita.

Harry no supo qué decir, Hermione tenía toda la razón, se había puesto mucho más duro luego de pensarlo por unos cuantos segundos, ¿Qué decía eso de él? —Yo no soy gay —dijo sintiendo la necesidad de hacérselo ver a los dos.

—Harry, lo que nosotros tenemos va mucho más allá de eso —replicó Hermione como si fuera lo más simple y natural del mundo—. Nosotros nos pertenecemos, los tres.

Harry asintió y besó a Hermione mientras Ron besaba su cuello y acariciaba su espalda, lo que estaba apunto de pasar lo llenó de una emoción indescriptible, su miembro enfureció al extremo dentro de Hermione quien al notarlo lanzó un gemido que la boca de Harry ahogó. Harry pudo sentir el dedo lubricado de Ron jugando alrededor de su entrada, cosa que a pesar del miedo lo excitó sobremanera. Se sentía resbaloso y frío, y se encontró a sí mismo deseando que ese dedo entrara en él de una vez. Necesitaba sentirlo de una vez por todas dentro de él, y ese pensamiento lo asustó y excitó en partes iguales. El dedo de Ron comenzó a adentrarse en el con una lentitud desesperante, Harry gimió sin poder evitarlo se sentía extrañamente bien, Hermione tenía razón, Ron sabía bien lo que hacía.

— ¿Te gusta? —inquirió Hermione totalmente excitada.

—Si —confesó Harry muerto de vergüenza, confesar que Ron jugueteara y manipulara su entrada anal no era algo para lo que sentirse orgulloso en lo mas mínimo.

—Pronto haré que te guste aún mas —replicó Ron con sorna introduciéndole un dedo mas, Harry ahogó un gemido de dolor, a lo que Hermione lo acarició con toda la dulzura y delicadeza posible, le sonrió buscando tranquilizarlo cosa que consiguió de inmediato.

Cuando Harry estuvo preparado Ron se adentró en él con lentitud, el chico no pudo prepararse mentalmente para la extraña sensación que le brindaba Ron, se quedó quieto al sentir dolor, sin embargo una vez se relajó el dolor se convirtió en algo más, una sensación totalmente indescriptible, quería mucho mas de eso. Comenzó a moverse de puro instinto, se había olvidado totalmente que aun estaba dentro de Hermione, pero al notarlo solo pudo acelerar el ritmo de sus movimientos, era increíblemente delicioso tener ambas estimulaciones a la vez, no quería que parara nunca, pero sabía que si seguía así no aguantaría mucho tiempo antes de venirse. De pronto el pene de Ron tocó un punto de no retorno, un punto que lo hizo no solo gemir, sino gritar de placer. Se encontraba totalmente fuera de control, su mente se evaporó sin él estar seguro en qué momento, Ron comenzó a embestirlo con mas precisión mientras Hermione rasguñaba su espalda con pasión. Ellos tenían razón: él les pertenecía a ambos, y ambos le pertenecían a él y solo a él. Entre esas paredes podían ser libres para amarse.

— ¿Te gusta, Harry? —preguntó Ron con voz ronca pero dominante.

—Si —respondió Harry entre gemidos.

—Dime lo que quieres, hoy me siento generoso, te complaceré...

—Mas duro... Quiero que me des mas duro.

Ron sonrió traviesamente, justo a tiempo para que tanto Harry como Hermione lo vieran. Fue cuando ambos pensaron que Ron era realmente importante en sus vidas, sus locuras, sus chistes, su manera de ser siempre había sido especial para ambos. Fue cuando se dieron cuente que sentían realmente amor por ese estúpido pelirrojo, y que de alguna manera que a muchos les parecería extraña, él merecía el amor de ambos. El orgasmo llegó para los tres con una diferencia de pocos segundos, los tres cayeron en la cama sonriendo ampliamente, totalmente satisfechos y felices. El cansancio los superó y quedaron dormidos abrazados.

...

—Adiós, chicos —se despidió Hermione de los hombres cuando estuvo a punto de subir al tren que la llevaría a Hogwarts—, los extrañaré.

—Vamos, te ayudaremos a buscar compartimiento —dijo Ron ingresando en el tren, era nostálgico no ir a Hogwarts ese año, pero cuando se dio cuenta de cómo lo miraba todo el mundo se dijo que lo mejor que pudo haber hecho era precisamente no volver a Hogwarts, ni siquiera sabía por qué quería ser el mejor en todo y destacar por sobre los demás, ahora que era miembro del "trió dorado" robaba casi todas las miradas por donde pasara y ya comenzaba a ser bastante incomodo. Ahora podía entender a Harry.

Encontraron un compartimiento vació y ayudaron a Hermione con su equipaje, se quedaron unos minutos en silencio solamente disfrutando de su compañía hasta que Harry rompió el silencio.

—Envíanos una carta cada día, y avísanos cuando sea dia de visitas a Hogsmeade, nos escaparemos de la academia para ir a verte.

—Lo haré...

—Te escribiremos todos los días, y te extrañaremos a cada segundo —añadió Ron.

—Y yo a ustedes... Concéntrense en estudiar —replicó Hermione sonriendo. Ron la besó con pasión y luego Harry la besó de igual manera. Era hora de que el tren partiera así que los chicos bajaron del tren y esperaron hasta que el tren se perdió en el horizonte. Hermione se sentía vacía sin tenerlos con ella, pero ella debía volver a Hogwarts. La puerta del tren se abrió de improviso logrando asustar a la chica por estar perdida en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Puedes explicarme por qué te besaste con mi hermano y con Harry al mismo tiempo? —inquirió Ginny entrando al compartimiento, Hermione quedó congelada y sin habla, ¿Qué debía hacer?—. Quiero la verdad, Hermione. Acabo de verlos desde la ventana, ¿Por qué ambos te besaron? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

...

Fin del capitulo!

No estaba muerta, estaba de parranda!

Sé que muchos aman esta historia, pero comprendan que no tengo ninguna trama para ella y es por eso que me cuesta subir capitulo, es mucho mas fácil subir un capitulo a cualquiera de mis historias con una trama concisa, que a esta historia que solo es Ron, Harry y Hermione teniendo sexo salvaje como locos! Lo que había dicho en un capitulo anterior que haría pero no estaba segura era precisamente que Harry y Ron tuvieran sexo, pero creo que era lo que debía pasar... No sé, igual es raro y no estaba segura de si podría escribirlo, pero fue divertido hacerlo, ademas que me dio mucho calor escribirlo! Jajajaja...

No sé cuando subiré nuevo capitulo de esta historia porque como ya dije es un poquito complicado no tener ni idea hacia a donde va... Pero me esforzaré y en mis otras historias tambien, la musa me ha abandonado un poco últimamente, no sé por qué... Y es triste porque amo escribir y que me lean, pero dejarlos esperando capitulo no me gusta para nada!

Por favor, déjenme un Review diciendo qué tal les pareció el capitulo, de verdad no tengo ni idea de cómo quedó.

Bueno, ahora si me despido, Besos!


	5. Noches en la academia

—Las clases comenzarán mañana mismo a primera hora —decía un hombre fornido con voz de trueno—. No piensen que habrá favoritismos para ninguno de ustedes, ni siquiera por haber participado en la gran batalla. El haber entrado en la academia sin presentar exámen y sin haber terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts ya es suficiente favoritismo. Todos son iguales, todos trabajaran igual de duro y a todos se les evaluará por igual. ¿Está claro?

—Si —respondieron al unisono, aunque pareció que les hablaba a todos, Harry y Ron pudieron notar que su mirada se detuvo en ambos unos segundos más que en los demás.

—Cuando les haga una pregunta responderán: "Si, señor" o "No, señor". ¿Está claro?

—Si, señor —volvieron a repetir todos al coro.

—Pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones, los de último año los guiaran —ordenó el hombre, él se retiró sin decir nada más, y fue cuando todos pudieron respirar con normalidad. Ese hombre causaba verdadero terror, era el director de la academia de aurores y se veía que era un tipo duro. Su cuerpo era una masa de músculos gigantescos que asustaban a cualquiera, su cabello ralo totalmente impecable, sus ojos severos y sus labios siempre formaban una línea muy fina.

—Que no los asuste —dijo uno de los de último año indicándoles hacia dónde debían ir para llegar a sus habitaciones—, siempre es así con todos, pero es un gran director. Aprendan de él siempre que puedan. —El chico los guió hasta un pasillo lleno de puertas de color blanco, cada una con un número. Sacó un rolo de pergamino y comenzó a leer— Muy bien, leeré la lista de dormitorios, cada quien tendrá uno propio así que estén atentos de cuál será. No repetiré.

El rubio terminó de leer la lista que tenía en la mano pidiendo que cada quien se colocara frente a la puerta que le correspondía, todos corrieron para acatar la orden dada en el menor tiempo posible. Fue entonces que Harry y Ron notaron que estarían en lados opuestos del pasillo, separados por nada menos que cinco habitaciones. Ambos se sonrieron con pesar, pero no les dio tiempo de hacer nada más pues fueron avisados que debían dormir, la primera semana era la peor y más pesada según sabían. Todos entraron en sus habitaciones sin decir nada más, sin embargo Ron no podía dormir, se había acostumbrado tanto a dormir con Harry y Hermione que su pequeña cama le parecía enorme, era demasiado espacio para él solo. ¿Qué estarían haciendo ellos dos? ¿Estarían sin poder dormir por extrañarse al igual que él? Como respuesta a sus preguntas un golpe suave en su puerta captó su atención, Ron se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta despacio. La sonrisa vacilante de Harry apareció tras la puerta.

—Lamento despertarte —se disculpo nervioso—, no podía dormir y quería pasar un rato por aquí... Mientras me da un poco más de sueño.

—No lo lamentes —respondió Ron haciéndose a un lado para que Harry pasara—, yo tampoco podía dormir, la verdad. La cama es demasiado grande para mí.

—Es una cama de una sola plaza —replicó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. —Ron lo abrazó por la espalda rodeando su cintura con sus brazos— Sin ti ni Hermione mi cama es demasiado grande.

—Ron... —jadeó Harry al sentir su cuerpo caliente junto al suyo— La verdad es que mi cama tambien es gigantesca... Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Hermione. ¿Nos extrañará?

—Seguro que si —respondió Ron guiando a Harry hasta la cama—, debe estar sin poder dormir igual que nosotros. Acostada en su pequeña cama en la habitación de las chicas, pensando en nosotros. Debe estarse tocando recordando todo lo que hemos hecho...

—¡Ron! —se escandalizó Harry sonrojándose rápidamente mientras que el pelirrojo solo se reía con fuerza.

—Eres tan lindo, Harry —logró decir entre risas—, pareces una niña escandalizandote por algo así.

—Eres un idiota —gruñó con un murmullo bajo. Ron sin embargo lo tomó del mentón y lo acercó hasta él, mientras con su mano libre acariciaba su cabello.

—Como si no te encantara que fuera un idiota —le susurró contra sus labios antes de darle un beso suave que pronto se convirtió en uno apasionado y demandante—, vamos a aprovechar que viniste a hacerme una visita nocturna, Potter.

Ron arrastró a Harry lentamente a la cama, acariciando su pecho en el proceso era extraño no sentir que eso estuviera mal, ambos eran hombres pero tenían muy en claro lo que sentían, se amaban, así como amaban a Hermione tambien se amaban entre ellos. Harry tambien acarició a Ron por encima de la ropa, decidiendo en cuestión de segundos que la ropa estaba de más en ese momento, el pelirrojo se separó un poco del moreno al notar lo que quería hacer, Harry le quitó la camisa del pijama observando cada una de sus pecas, acercó su boca a su hombro izquierdo y mordió traviesamente provocando gemidos bajos por parte de Ron.

—Ron —dijo Harry mientras el pelirrojo lo despojaba tambien de su ropa—, ¿Recuerdas tu promesa? ¿Me dejarás hacértelo tambien?

—Claro que si, Harry. ¿No crees en mí? ¿Quieres hacerlo esta noche?

—No, hoy quiero que me lo hagas tú.

—¿Tan malditamente adictivo soy?

—Eres un imbécil.

—Un imbécil que quieres que te coja...

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa seguridad y pedantería que invadía a Ron cada vez que iba a tener sexo. Pero al muy cretino le quedaba bien, lograba excitar a cualquiera hasta el extremo. Maldito y muy sexy pelirrojo... Ron se dio el tiempo de acariciar, besar y mimar a Harry quien solo se dejaba hacer sumisamente. Sentir a Ron en su interior era indescriptible, comenzaba a aceptar esa parte de sí mismo, esa parte de su ser que siempre estuvo y estaría enamorado de Ron.

—Te amo, Harry —dijo el pelirrojo entre gemidos de placer embistiendo al moreno una y otra vez. Harry tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar por el placer brindado por su amante, Ron tomó su miembro con fuerza y lo estimuló placenteramente—. Ojalá pudiera escucharte gritar —le susurró en su oído mientras las estocadas eran mas fuertes y precisas—, pero sé que podrían expulsarnos por eso, y entonces Hermione se escandalizaría... ¿O deberíamos dejar que nos descubran y volver a Hogwarts con ella?

—Nos regañaría por haber sido expulsados y dejaría de hablarnos —logró decir Harry a lo que Ron rió con fuerza—. Te amo, Ron...

Ambos hombres terminaron con jadeos erráticos cayendo cansados en la pequeña cama de Ron.

—Explícame por qué no hicimos el encantamiento muffliato...

—Creo que no pensamos mucho antes de hacer las cosas.

—Para eso siempre estuvo Hermione, ¿no?

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas divertidas, seguían siendo los mismos y eso solo significaba que lo que hacían era lo más natural del mundo. Se abrazaron por un rato en el que hablaron tonterías del quidditch y las próximas clases, hasta que Harry comenzó a quedarse dormido y tuvo que regresar a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente Ron estaba de muy buen humor, la noche anterior con Harry había sido muy especial así que bajó al comedor sonriente sin importarle no encontrar al moreno en su habitación, seguramente intentó despertarlo y no pudo. Eso no lo sorprendía en lo absoluto, lo que lo sorprendía era ver a Dean apresando a Harry entre su cuerpo y la pared mientras le sonreía de la forma más coqueta y descarada que podía existir en el planeta, ¿qué demonios se creía ese imbécil? Ron no pudo controlar su mal humor naciente, él no se distinguía por su paciencia en realidad.

—¿Qué mierda estas haciendo? —le bramó a Dean tomándolo por su camisa y enviándolo lejos de Harry.

—Ron, ¿qué sucede? —inquirió Harry sin entender el ataque del chico.

—Tú cállate, Harry —dijo Ron sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Dean—, después arreglaré cuentas contigo. Escúchame bien, Dean; no quiero volver a verte teniendo a Harry de esa manera, ¿entiendes?

—No sabía que Potter tuviera novio —se burló él a su vez, sin embargo ninguno de los dos le hizo caso. Ron tomó a Harry del brazo y lo arrastró hasta un lugar vació en el que pudieran hablar.

—Ron, cálmate. Dean y yo no hacíamos nada malo...

—¿Ah no? —reclamó el pelirrojo caminando como un animal enjaulado—, te tenía como si tú le pertenecieras.

—Yo no soy un objeto, no le pertenezco a nadie.

—¡Me perteneces a mí! —gritó Ron sin poder calmarse—, deberías saber que tú y Hermione son míos, míos y de nadie más. Si él o algún otro vuelve a acercarse a ti así, no respondo, Harry.

—Creo que haberme metido en tu cama fue un error —fue toda la respuesta de Harry quien observaba a Ron muy serio.

—¿Qué? —jadeó Ron dolido—, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?

—Eres un maldito celoso, Ron.

—Eso ya deberías saberlo.

—¡Esa no es excusa! —exclamó Harry—, estamos rodeados de gente y no estoy dispuesto a tratar de manera diferente a mis amigos porque tú crees que te pertenezco. Es mejor que te calmes de una puta vez.

Sin dejarlo decir nada más Harry caminó hasta el comedor como si nada hubiera pasado, cuando Ron logró ir también pudo observar a Dean mirar a Harry sin ningún tipo de disimulo. Era un total idiota que pensaba que podría quitarle lo que era suyo, eso nunca iba a pasar, de eso se encargaría Ron.

...

Hermione quedó helada en su puesto, no tenía ni idea de qué le respondería a Ginny. Ella no se avergonzaba de su relación, pero estaba segura de que nadie la aceptaría.

—Bueno, Ginny... Creo que debiste ver...

—¡No me mientas, Hermione! —bramó la pelirroja enfadada—, no te atrevas ni por un segundo a mentirme.

—No, Ginny... La verdad es que yo... —Hermione no tenía ni idea de qué decirle a Ginny, la pelirroja la fulminaba con la mirada dividida entre la rabia y la confusión.

—Hola, chicas —Luna nunca había sido tan oportuna en salvar a Hermione.

...

Fin del capítulo!

Antes que nada, necesito un consejo! Me metí en uno de los muchos retos que me meto en la plataforma y tengo dos ideas para la historia. Quisiera saber qué prefieren: un drarry a escondidas o un Romione donde Draco esté enamorado solo de Hermione? Ambas ideas me gustan demasiado y no sé qué hacer... Ayuda!! Dejen en los review cuál les gustaría.

Hace días que había escrito esto y aún no lo subía... Cada vez entiendo menos este fic y saben que lo he continuado porque les ha gustado y piden más... Sin embargo están pasando cosas que imaginé, el Ron/Harry surgió por la escena de los celos de Ron, me gustó pensar en Ron celando a Harry y todo eso... Veamos qué pasa... Bueno, aún la historia es joven y puede ir tomando forma a través de los capítulos...

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Dejen sus opiniones acerca del fic. Quiero saber qué les parece... La verdad no entiendo, cuando subo capítulos no me dejan review (en ninguna historia), pero basta con que deje de escribir un tiempo que todo me suplican con que continué, tendré que castigarlos... Jajajaja...

Besos


End file.
